Many people enjoy the flavor and oral activity offered by chewing gum. However this is one major issue that arises when a person is finished chewing their gum. The problem is the fact that the gum must be disposed of in some way shape or form. The usual solution to this problem is for the person to seek out a trash can or a piece of paper into which to deposit the chewed gum. However, many gum chewers can find themselves in situations where a trash can or disposable piece of paper is not readily available such as at a poolside, or in a fine restaurant with cloth napkins and the only trashcans in the restrooms. When a quick and convenient way to dispose of the gum is not available, there are several less sanitary methods employed by some people. Methods such as simply throwing the gum on the ground where it will stick to the ground, and most likely ruin the bottom of another's shoe, or worse, the gum may be stuck under a table. Sticking gum under a table is highly unsanitary as the gum is open to environment where an unsuspecting person may accidentally touch the gum. This contact between the exposed gum under the table and the person may at best cause discomfort for the person as the chewed gum disgusts the person, and at worse may spread infectious diseases from the saliva that may be present on the chewed gum.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a simple, easy to use, and convenient method of gum disposal. The chewing gum disposal container is designed to be used in areas where traditional methods of gum disposal such as paper or trash cans are not readily available. Specific examples of these situations include a table at a fine restaurant, at a poolside, on a cruise ship, or in a hotel lobby. In said situations, the will provide people with a means of quickly and conveniently disposing of their unwanted chewing gum, which ultimately promotes sanitary conditions in the areas where used gum disposal envelopes are utilized.